Antics Family
The Antics Family is one of the Top Five Families (the other four being the Von Injoface Family, the Hochstadt Family, the Titan-Smith Family and G's Family), famous for being some of the wackiest characters ever to exist in Antarctic History. The Antics Family, like the Von Injoface and McFlappingham Families, descends from Lichenblossom. The patriarch of the family, Explorer the First, was an orphaned Adelie penguin that later grew up to be Marvin the Hacker's accomplice, sidekick, and best buddy. He is remembered by the Lichenblossomese for helping save the entire archipelago from Squashin rule. Currently, the most prominent members of the Antics Family are Explorer Freddell Antics XIII and Freddell Explorer Antics VII, who live in Club Penguin. Background The Antics Family, historians say, was a bud-off from some remote Lichenblossomese family that broke off between 1960 to 1965. It all started when a young chick was orphaned during the mighty Squashin empire that established itself in the 1960s. This chick was picked up and cared for by members of the resistance group CAPIL (Convention Against Pickles In Lichenblossom). The young chick grew up doing all sorts of mischief, and was named Explorer due to his habit of wandering off to snoop around. Explorer I, for that is what he is known as today, eventually helped Marvin the Hacker defeat the Suqashins and establish peace in the land. Soon after, he settled down and raised a family. He had one son, Explorer II, who was just like him. His son, Explorer III, was more serious in times of strife and trials, making him a great leader, though he was also very playful when things were calm. Explorer III's claim to fame was not in life, but death. Unlike much his family, Explorer III was buried in the mass grave of the common folk, in 1997 (by far one of the longest living Exploers), in Periwinkle Town. He was granted a ghost license through intervention of Mayor McFlapp, where his rekindled spirit arose and quickly befriended the residents of the town. When the Tower had a hostage crisis, Explorer III naively blocked the staircase to the top floor (where the hostages were) in a classic, almost video-game-like cliche. Later Explrorers don't speak of their forefather's foolish metafictional blunder. His anger, like the rest of the ghosts', was calmed when a PKMN-Jitsu-Trainer reasoned with him, defeated Team Spaceship, and put him to rest. Afterwards, he returned to his calm self, and now plays pranks on mourners in the Tower. He carved for himself a position of leadership in the Museoleum ghost community. The Antics Family legacy continued on through Explorers IV, and V, the latter of which was a famous statesman in Colonial Antarctica and helped write the Constitution (namely, the anti-Mabel clauses), as well as Freddells I, II, and III. The next six generations (which were all packed into the space of 10 years) consisted of Explorers VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, and XI, (each pair being cousins), as well as Freddells IV, V and VI. Explorer XII's son Harrington was the first non-Explorer the Antics Family had seen since 1899. Harrington (or Harry, as most called him) was less of a prankster than the other Antics, though he still retained a sense of humor and a dimension of oddity in his personality. Harry fell in love with a pretty Dorkugese penguin named Fanny. They both got married and settled down in Weddell Estates, the family home for many generations. There Fanny laid and hatched both Explorer XIII and Freddell VII, the Antics Brothers of today. Eventually, an economic depression forced Harry to sell the house to the Weddellian government and the Antics Family moved to Shiverpool, where Explorer and Fred's parents made a living by fishing. Fanny died from a case of the I Love U Flu Virus that she caught while at a family reunion at Dorkugal prior to when they moved to Shiverpool, and Harry married a zoologist named Cherry, who was a strong supporter of PETA (and later, the MMK and ACLUM) and puffle rights activists. She was also against pranking, and Harry was forced to vow that he would never prank in his life again. When Explorer and Fred grew up, they left for Club Penguin Island via ferry and plane respectively, and repaid the Antics Family debt with the profit from their popular puffle band the Furry Flats. IMPROVE IT, SOMEONE! Involvement The Antics Family is an influential Antarctic family, many of its past members having done famous things to shape the history of Antarctica. For example, Explorer V was a leading statesman for the Club of Colonial Antarctica. He helped write the Constitution, filling out all the Anti-Von-Injoface Clauses due to the fact that Mabel is evil, and there is nothing you can do about it. Explorer XIII (the current Explorer) is a top celebrity in Antarctica, the leading member of the Troublesome Trio, and a delegate on the South Pole Council. His brother, Fred, is a leading figure on the scientific and mathematical communities and currently teaches at Penguin University. Fred is also the delegate for Dorkugal in the South Pole Council. Both brothers are highly influential in Antarctica. he went to discover new islands ADD MORE, SOMEBODY! Trivia * The Antics Family has this weird, yet catchy theme song that they always hum when not doing anything productive. * Almost every single Antics family member has had the ability to break the fourth wall. * For some strange reason, exactly half the Antics Family members have been crazy pranksters, and the other half have been nerds. This division in behavioral traits seems to always split through siblings, as shown by the current Antics Family generation, Explorer (the freak) and Fred (the geek). See also * Top Five Families ** Von Injoface Family ** G's Family * Wennellshacker Family * Explorer I * Explorer V Category:Characters